geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
SMG4: Mario Goes Insane
Have you heard of this youtube channel called SMG4 // Glitch Productions? Well, if you haven't, I'll tell you. It's a youtube channel that's created on Feburary 13, 2009. It's known for two shows: SMG4 and Meta Runner, but we're not talking about Meta Runner today. SMG4 is a show where SMG4, Mario, Luigi, and others do stupid and retarded things, it's first episode being super mario 64 blooper short: The cake is a lie!, and it's latest (as of this post) is SMG4: SMG4 Runs Out of Memes. However, SMG4 said that there will be no video inbetween SMG4: Untitled Mario Video and SMG4: Mario vs IT ��. They said they would "take a short mental health break," but it was for another reason. There was an SMG4 video Kevin and Luke (Founders of Glitch Productions) made, but think it would be too violent, even for adults. It is called: SMG4: Mario Goes Insane. They then hid the file so people could never find it, at least until now. fortunately, SMG4 // Glitch Productions posted in their community page the link to the lost episode (It only lasted a hour.) I clicked the link and downloaded the file. Once it was done, I clicked the file, and the episode began. The intro was normal except it was inverted and it sounded like it was put in a g-major sound effect. It started outside Peach's Castle. Mario walks in and looks in the fridge for spaghetti, but there was none in there. He asked Toad why there's no spaghetti. Like the usual, he doesn't give a shit, so Mario sat down to watch TV. The news announcer said that spaghetti was pulled from shelves for being too diabetic. His eyes went bloodshot. "No......spaghetti..." He said. This was followed by a loud "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!". He gets a fire flower and powers up into Fire Mario. He goes to SMG4's room and sets his computer on fire. "WHAT THE HELL, MARIO!" He said."THAT WAS THE ONLY THING I CARED ABOUT!" Mario later said. "It's a time for you to die!" He shot fireballs at SMG4. "It burns, IT BURNS! AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He said as we see his body burning up. Mario just looked at him with fire in his eyes, saying, "This is what you get for creating a Youtube account and growing more popular then me." Mario then went to his house and saw Luigi playing with his weegee dolls. "Luigi!" Mario said in a manly voice. Luigi turned, questioned about what's going on. "Coming for you, nigga," Mario said in a satanic like voice. He then ground-pounded Luigi like a Goomba, but instead of a coin popping out like a normal goomba, his organs explode everywhere. He made an evil laugh that sounded like Bowser, but was in G-Major. He then went back to Peach's Castle to kill more victims, with kills like Steve being blown up by a creeper, Toad's head being eaten by him, and running over Peach with a go-kart. He suddenly grew super-sayian and flew to where Bowser is. "Mario!" Bowser said while making out with a Peach doll. "This isn't what it looks like." Mario didn't give a fuck at all, as he said, KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAAAAA! as he shot a burst of energy at Bowser. He let out a blood-curling scream that sounded like it was from Suicide Mouse as we see his skin disintegrating until we could see only his muscles. He then exploded, sending his organs and blood to rain down from the sky. Mario then checked his kill list to see who needs to be killed next. It turned out the last person he needed to kill is himself. With a sad look on his face, he fell off the platform that Bowser was on and fell to his demise. Once Mario lands "safely" in the castle, the TV turned on again, the news announcer said that spaghetti was put back on shelves when it was proven that spaghetti wasn't diabetic after all. He saw Mario's dead body on the floor and said, "Oh my god, I killed Mario! You bastard!" The TV turned off and the episode ended with the Camera zoomed into Mario's dead corpse. Instead of the usual credits of SMG4 videos, the music was a sad, piano tune and instead of the blue background, it was a black background of what looks like the St. Elsewhere Finale MTM Enterprises logo, but instead of Mimsie, it was Mario, his hat was torn, his tongue is sticking out, and blood was coming out of his mouth. The credits rolled normally like nothing changed, except after the sponsors of SMG4, Mario then flat-lines and dies and the MTM Enterprises logo appeared, except the red Ms were bleeding and spilling on the floor. Category:Wow nice MS paint